1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved log splitter.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved log splitter of the type having a splitting unit slidably mounted on a vertical post. The splitting unit comprises a guiding member slidably mounted on the post, a support arm extending transversely from the guiding member, and a wedge fixed to the free end of the support arm. The splitting unit is raised along the post, a log is placed under the wedge adjacent the post, and the wedge is then driven down into the log, usually with a manually applied blow, to split the log. Examples of such splitters are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,264, issued July 8, 1980, Robert M. Cross inventor; and Canadian Pat. No. 1,031,669, issued May 23, 1978, Carl F. Piontkowski, inventor.
The known splitters of above type have some disadvantages. Since the wedge is cantilevered from the post by the support arm, a blow on the wedge results in a large bending force on the support arm adjacent the post. To be able to handle this large bending force, the support arm can be made quite deep, vertically (as shown in Canadian Patent No. 1,031,669 for example). However this makes the splitting unit quite heavy and more work must be expended in lifting the splitting unit when splitting wood. The bending force can be reduced by shortening the support arm (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,264 for example). However a splitting unit incorporating a short support arm cannot be used satisfactorily to split large diameter logs since the distance between the post and the wedge is often less than half the diameter of the logs.
The known splitters also all require considerable effort to lift the splitting unit to a splitting position. Not only must the wedge itself be raised, but also the attached support arm and the attached guide member on the post.